Navigation in Global Positioning System-denied (GPS-denied) environments (ex.—environments, such as subterranean environments, in which GPS capabilities are not continuously available due to jamming, interference, and/or line-of-sight constraints) may present a big challenge which may require contribution from several smaller but complementary component solutions that include dead reckoning (ex.—image-based or pedometry-based) and local positioning systems (ex.—Radio Frequency (RF)-based). Local positioning systems which are based only on ranging measurements to multiple nodes that have known position information (ex.—of their own to share) may require that the latter are also well-distributed spatially in order to yield good geometry for getting a computed solution of good quality. In tactical operations, it is not uncommon for warfighters to sometimes be traversing tight corridors or cave tunnels that are highly restrictive to RF line-of-sight signals such that one can only expect reception from a single node at most, or from multiple nodes with a geometry which is not supportive of accurate positioning.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a system/method for providing navigation which obviates the problems associated with current solutions.